


Treats

by myukisbyxer



Category: Fest Vainqueur, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Bullying, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Having a secret relationship while working as teachers at a high school has never been any trouble, until they come across a very special rebelling student who manages to turn everything upside down.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

 

 

**> Hiro's Morning**

****The soft buzzing of a projector went off and a voice softly began explaining the task for today. With the click of a button the next picture on the power point was shown and immediately some students groaned. For today’s task they would be working in teams of three. Hiro couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. He’d never understand why this particular class protested every time he suggested doing collaborating tasks. Neither one of his students had failed with such a task yet.

Maybe they were all just a bit tired, it was the first lesson of the day after all and they had barely started. Hiro continued to smile as he held that thought in mind and tried to sound as encouraging and motivating without getting too excited or loose the thread as he could, this was a pretty hard task after all. They needed all the guidance they could get. He clicked up the next picture and began explaining more thoroughly.

Suddenly the door busted open and a student with brightly colored hair showed up. Hiro didn’t recognize the student at first and wondered if this person had gone into the wrong class, but when he saw that familiar frown across the boy’s face he immediately knew who he was.

“Gaku, I’m glad you could join us today. Sit down, I’m just about to explain today’s project.” Hiro broke up into a smile as the late arriver raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn’t like Gaku to act this flamboyant, but whatever caused this sudden outburst of colors in his hair was clearly none of Hiro’s business and he chose to ignore it completely. The young student had brought shocked faces to everyone but him and there was a brief moment of silence as Gaku’s frown deepened before the student decided to do as he was told.

“Freak.” Another student coughed as Gaku put down his bag beside the table.

“One more word like that and I’ll throw you out.” Hiro glared at the student who had uttered the word. “Now, returning to today’s task.” And he continued explaining as softly as he had done before. The class went on without another stutter of profanities and the students eventually found their two collaboration partners to work with, even Gaku who had seemed to be more quiet and distant today than ever.  


 

 

**> Iru's Morning**

For Iru this day couldn’t end any sooner. A headache had formed since this morning and he was getting grumpier and grumpier by each minute. He especially hated when the students walked with the heel first or scuffed against something. Luckily he only had to deal with that twice a lesson or he would’ve headed home even before the day had started. The second lesson was about to begin and he prepared himself mentally for the noise that was about to happen.

He heard the first rustlings from students who were already heading their way down the corridor from where he sat and took a deep breath. The door was opened and three boys stumbled inside and suddenly chairs scraped against the floor. That was the second most annoying sound and Iru had to turn his face towards the wall behind him in order to not show his grumpiness. Students slowly started to drop inside and Iru frowned deeply.

“Don’t touch me, freak.” A student suddenly said loud enough to annoy the hell out of Iru. He stood up from his desk, folded his arms and pulled off his best angry glare as he slowly walked up to the students suddenly making so much noise. Silence fell between them and Iru noticed the brightly colored hair on a student he barely managed to recognize.

“Do not use such language in here, please.” Iru stated calmly. The student who had stated it uttered an angry disagreeing noise, but didn’t start to argue. Iru changed glare from that student to the student with the brightly colored hair. “I’m not sure the principal will like that color.” He stated just as calmly. “It’s too bold.” He stared at the student with a suddenly tired expression. “Alright, sit down.”

“He shouldn’t be allowed to have that!” Another student suddenly yelled which made Iru pull off a pissed off glare.

“Shut up!” The room suddenly went dead quiet. Iru regained his composure and lowered his voice. “I’ve already scolded him, that should be enough.” The student started toargue and Iru would have none of that. “Next person to comment anything about this again will be sent to the principal with a note of disrupting behavior, understood?” The silence in the room told Iru that he had been understood. “Alright, start at chapter six and continue calculating from there.”

 

 

**> Later That Evening**  

There was a buzzing noise on the desk and Iru knew exactly who was calling him without even needing to check the phone. Only one person would call him at this hour and he was probably freezing his ass off outside right now. He frowned deeply and chose to ignore the vibrations running through the hard wood the first couple of buzzes. There was no way he could explain this without making the other stay behind as well. But, then again, ignoring him wouldn’t make anything better either. He picked up the phone and answered it with a heavy sigh.

“Hey, where are you? I thought we’d meet up at the car?” Hiro’s voice broke through the line and Iru had to close his eyes, the brunette still sounded so cheery despite being made to wait outside.

“Sorry, the principal found out that I had yelled at a couple of students.” Iru was tired as he remembered that conversation all over again. They had come to an agreement that none of this would be mentioned again if only Iru would do some paper work for him.

“Oh, should I get food?” Hiro sounded so innocent and Iru had to bite his lip ‘cause he already hated himself for the answer he was going to give.

“Would you?” He sighed deeply as he heard a car engine turn on.

“Of course I will.” That cheery tone again. “I’ll be back within fifteen minutes. Don’t starve to death.” He laughed as Iru just shook his head.

“Thanks, I’ll make it up to you later.” Iru folded the arm he wasn’t holding the phone in.

“Now, don’t get yourself too worked up about this. Just finish whatever you’ve agreed doing and we’ll talk more about that making-up-to-me part later.” Hiro used a rather unusual serious tone this time, but it was needed. “I’ll be there in fifteen.” The brunette hung up on him and Iru let out another heavy sigh. Sometimes Hiro was too good to be true. There was no doubt about that. He needed to find a proper way to thank him later.

Iru frowned again as he realized he was drifting away. He returned to his papers before he lost his concentration all together and continued to read them with the same stern expression he had worn just before he had been interrupted. These papers weren’t suited for a math teacher’s brain. There were too many words and not enough calculable situations. Even though at times there was a hypothetical situation posed and he couldn’t refrain from doing some math to see if these situations were actually legit. And in most cases it was and this satisfied him a lot.

The buzzing was heard again and Iru wondered what it was this time.

“No, seriously, where are you?” Hiro sounded out of breath and Iru looked up at the watch on the wall behind him. It had already been twenty-five minutes since the brunette’s last call.

“In my classroom.”

“What? What are you doing there?” Sound of steps was heard coming through the line. “You’ve got your own workplace, you know that, right?”

“Too crowded in there, needed more space to think in.” Iru heard the steps echo from the stairs down the corridor.

“Oh, I see.” It went silent for a couple of seconds. “I’m right outside.” Hiro hung up again and Iru put down the phone on the desk again. He listened to the few footsteps it took for the brunette to show up in the doorway. “Food!” The tall figure smiled and went inside. Iru couldn’t help but break up into a smile as well.

“What would I do without you?” He looked at the plastic bag Hiro put onto the table. It was a familiar restaurant and his eyes suddenly sparkled, the brunette knew him too well.

“Not getting in trouble with the principal?” Hiro purred in an amused tone as he took out two containers filled with steaming hot food.

“Nah.” Iru took the one offered to him. “He’s a total ass. If it weren’t for you, I’d either be sacked or leading a riot by now.”

“I’m flattered.” Hiro handed him a couple of chopsticks and they both opened up their containers. “So, what happened this time?”

“Same old.” Iru could smell the chicken and he just loved everything about Hiro at this moment. “A couple of students trying to bully another and I would’ve none of it. “

“Hmm, you know.” A sudden frown appeared on Hiro’s face, marking that this was an important story for him to tell, so Iru brought up a piece of chicken to his lips as a sign that he was listening. “There was this boy at my first lesson who arrived a little bit later than the others. His hair was colored in bright purple and I almost didn’t recognize him, but I realized he has been going here for almost two years now. He hasn’t missed a lesson and he’s one of my top students. I only wondered why he had changed so suddenly, but there was this kid who coughed ‘freak’ as if I couldn’t hear him. So, I told him to stop or I’d throw him out.”

“So, he was called freak at your lesson too?” Iru raised an eyebrow and Hiro suddenly looked devastated.

“Nooo, we’re both talking about Gaku?” Hiro was suddenly very worried, Iru could see that in every tiny change his face made.

“Seems like it.” Iru let his chopsticks rest at his lips for a moment. “But, at mine they also started shouting that he wasn’t allowed to dye his hair such color.”

“Do you think he’s getting bullied because of that hair?” Hiro’s eyes were suddenly deep down his own food. It went silent between them for a moment before Iru sighed heavily.

“I hope that when the first shock has faltered they’ll forget that this ever happened.” Iru frowned. “However, if the principal sees him he’s going to have to change it back quickly.”

“I know.” Hiro sighed just as heavily. “Whatever he’s going through it can’t be easy, I’ve never seen a student take such a drastic change in the middle of a term.”

“Maybe you should try talking to him?” Iru suggested and the brunette nodded distantly.

“Will you back me up?” His eyes caught the silver-head’s who shook his head.

“Can’t, I scolded him for having that color. He’s not likely to want to talk to me about whatever is bothering him.”

“Couldn’t keep your mouth shut, huh?” Hiro suddenly fired a glare towards the silver-head.

“You know I can’t.” Iru rolled his eyes and then suddenly changed expression into a smirk. “Guess why I’m sitting here?”

“Oh, what is he making you do anyway?” Hiro asked and looked at the sheet at the top of the pile.

“Something about a fire escape plan and if this school has enough exists to handle evacuating 1,200 students as efficiently as possible and such.” Iru nodded as he was speaking.

This kind of thing actually thrilled him a little, if it hadn’t been for all the text he had to read through.

“Do we?” Hiro took the sheet and looked at it. He saw the scribbles on the left on the sheet and turned it around. On the other side there were even more scribbles and calculations, even arrows and small explaining notes here and there. It was really the work of a math teacher.

“You’ve completely left out the possibility for slowed down reactions or even suffocation if larger amounts of smoke filled the buildings.” Hiro stated as he looked at the numbers.

“I did not! It’s right there.” Iru pointed at a scribbling that was particular hard to read.

“You’ve got it all wrong. Here, let me show you.” Hiro let go of his container and reached for a pen and started scribbling as well. “This is how fast the smoke would fill this area, and this is how much their reactions would slow down per second they breathed in the smoke. But, don’t forget that they’re all around 16-18 years old, so it could be less. This is the amount of force and strength needed to carry their decreasing capability…” And he continued to go around and solve the question just like a typical science teacher would.

“I don’t like it when you know more about this stuff than I do.” Iru muttered as Hiro presented the solved hypothetical question.

“I’m a science teacher, I get really excited about things like these.” Hiro smiled. “Anyway, it’s solved and we got to the same conclusion, so it’s not too bad, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” Iru sighed and smiled. It could’ve definitely been way worse than this. Hiro was smiling and put the sheet back to where it belonged. A comfortable silence fell thick between them, as if they had run out of words. The silver-head suddenly reached out and stroked back a couple of hairs that had fallen into the brunette’s forehead. A small shudder ran down the taller’s back. Just enough so that Iru noticed the sudden change in Hiro’s eyes.

“Was that it?” Hiro lightly brushed against the same area the silver-head had just stroked.

“Yes.” Iru smiled reassuring and rested his chin in his hands. It was a lie obviously, but he could sense the sudden tension between them and he didn’t feel like breaking it just yet. “What if we pack up and go home?” The food had barely been touched as they had conversed too much to be able to eat.

“That’s probably for the best.” Hiro stood up immediately and began packing down the containers again. It was frustrating that he couldn’t touch Iru now, but both of them knew better than to risk being discovered having an intimate relationship even now during the late evenings. There was never a safe place when they were still at the school. So much had they learned during their years as teachers on this school. No relationships between coworkers. Yet, neither the principal nor the rest of their coworkers had ever suspected that they had been a couple long before they got hired there.

They made their way out of the classroom under complete silence, not even daring to share a look or even brushing their fingers against each other. None of them had figured out what to say during times like this, but maybe that was for the better. They didn’t want to risk suffocating the sudden spark between them and they could definitely not lose patience and possibly be discovered by anyone. It was frustrating, but an easy choice for both of them. After all, they both loved working with teenagers and teaching, so there was never a question as when to stop talking and move to a more private area.

“Maybe we should-“ Hiro begun strong, but seemed to immediately change his mind and interrupted himself as they both closed the doors to the car. “Never mind.”

“Maybe we should…?” Iru started the engine as he raised an eyebrow and repeated Hiro’s own question in a way that suggested the brunette to continue it.

“No, it wasn’t important.” The taller pulled off a wide smile and touched the silver-head’s thigh, not quite daring to lean over to give him a comforting kiss on the cheek as they hadn’t even left the parking lot yet.

“If I find out that it really was important later…“ Iru frowned as his voice died down. There it was. The crack that suddenly threatened the spark between them to falter. Hiro laughed.

“I was just thinking of picking up dessert.” The brunette smiled as the silver-head broke into a smile and shook his head. There was never a time when the taller wouldn’t think of getting more food. “But, then I remembered that you never ate that cheesecake yesterday, so I thought I’d nick it later while you’re too tired to care.

“I’ve been too tired to care since I woke up this morning.” Iru muttered underneath his breath as he pulled out on the street. This time the brunette leant over to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Headache?” Hiro pouted as if he had heard the silver-head. Iru felt a shudder run down his back. Things like this never went past the brunette and it felt a million times better to have someone that understood the dull pain.

“Like my skull is being cracked in two.” Iru almost forgot he was driving a car when Hiro squeezed his thigh a little.

“If it makes you feel any better I’m not wearing any underwear today.” The brunette giggled as Iru groaned and sped up a little. “I’ve been waiting for you to touch me all day.” Hiro rested his forehead against the silver-head’s shoulder while slowly stroking up his thigh.

“You’ve walked around all day without any underwear?” Iru’s mind was working hard as it imagined the brunette going through the day without underwear. It meant that Hiro would’ve worn nothing at the ride to school, while teaching, during the lunch seated right next to Iru and even at the evening meeting after school, the one which Iru missed due to being yelled at by the principal.

“Yes.” The brunette nuzzled his nose into the silver-head’s neck. “Wanna feel?”

“Hiro!” Iru couldn’t believe his ears. “Please, I’m trying to drive. It’s like two minutes left, can’t you wait just a little?”

“No.” Hiro stuck out his tongue and licked the silver-head’s neck.

“Fuck.” Iru cursed underneath his breath as a visible shudder went up his back. All these feelings the brunette stirred up buried the headache deep underneath it all and at the moment everything felt exciting. His concentration began to slip away and a moment of total blank past through his head as Hiro’s fingers found their way in between his legs. When the last part of the trip came up he really had to concentrate to not scrape against another car or hit a wall inside the parking house. He knew the car was going slightly askew as he parked, but he couldn’t care less now.

“Come on.” Hiro was already out the door before Iru even had turned the engine off.

“Oh, I really hate…” Iru began muttering to himself as he locked up the car and headed after the brunette. The sentence was never finished as there was nothing to really hate on in this moment, just the frustration left from a devilish teasing partner. When Iru reached the door it was standing wide open and Hiro seemed to just have managed to dump the bag of food on the kitchen table. The brunette showed up in the doorway with an excited smile.

“Come on.” Hiro whispered and kicked off his shoes. The silver-head had to take a moment to close and lock the door behind him and within that moment the brunette disappeared into their bedroom. Iru followed after him, dropping both jacket and shoes on the way as he caught up with his giggling partner.

“Such teasing should be punished.” Iru muttered as he folded an arm around Hiro’s waist and pulled him tightly against his body. “You should consider yourself lucky that I don’t have any patience left.” He nuzzled his nose down the brunette’s neck and licked it just like the taller had done to him before.

“Come on.” Hiro giggled, but gasped right after as a hand gripped around his crotch. His taller frame melted as Iru worked his body into a state of whimpering and moaning. The smaller soon had him bent over the bed in a way that invited him to be rough. Hiro let his back drop into a low arch and rested his arms and face against the mattress. He could feel how Iru’s fingers worked his pants open and soon cold air hit his naked skin, baring everything at the same time. He saw the way the silver-head admired him, but pouted and pushed back against him to get him to touch him.

“Easy.” Iru swallowed, with this much teasing he’d let go right before they even got to get started. He let his hands wander down the brunette’s thighs and drew shivers and moans from him as he let his nails softly scratch his skin. His eyes shifted to the nightstand and he temporarily let Hiro go as he went down the drawer for the desired object. Hiro let out a noise of disproval, but waited patiently for the silver-head to come back to him.

“Oh, god.” The taller closed his eyes as his cock was pumped twice, then a cap popped open and something cold suddenly found its way down his crack. Steady fingers massaged the area slowly up and down before one of them slipped into his ass. His back almost automatically raised itself at the sudden intrusion but soon fell down into its previous position. He felt a hand pull on his thigh and followed the motion to spread his legs a bit wider. Another finger slipped inside.

“Does it feel good?” Iru watched as Hiro moaned and whimpered against the long awaited touch. The brunette let out an almost incoherent agreeing noise and pushed his hips back in a desperate try to get more of it. He pushed past another finger and slowly let all three of them fill the taller one up.

“Oh yes, that feels so good.” Hiro pushed himself up on one elbow and cast a fired up glance towards Iru. “Take me.” He let his back fall down again as he saw the silver-head position himself behind him. A couple of hands spread his legs even further apart and suddenly he felt that familiar intrusion filling him up. He gasped as the other pushed all the way inside him, leaving him shivering and whimpering with anticipation.

“Fuck, Hiro.” Iru’s chest suddenly almost brushed against Hiro’s back. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He huskily whispered into his ear. A wave of shivers went down the brunette’s back, almost unconsciously tightening up around him.

“Just fuck me, god damn-“ Hiro was interrupted by Iru’s hips sliding out and roughly push back inside. “It.” He continued as if he wanted to tease the other to do it even rougher. He felt a couple of hands gripping his hips tightly as if the silver-head could’ve read his thoughts and a rough pace was set. They groaned together this time, marking that none of them had the patience to tease the other any longer.

“God, Hiro, I love you.” Iru knew he was rough, but the brunette was still begging him for more.

“Y-yes!” Hiro suddenly cried out as his back shuddered from the sudden intense wave of pleasure running through his body. “Oh, Iru I love you too.” He slurred the words, but it was understandable enough for the silver-head.

“Did that feel good?” Iru pushed his hips in the same direction, making the brunette let out a loud moan.

“Yes, oh god.” Hiro felt that familiar warmth form inside of him. “Iru, I think I’m gonna-” And a couple of thrusts later he released onto the mattress, whimpering and shivering violently as Iru pulled out and pushed inside of him again.

“Ah, Hiro.” Iru rested his forehead between the brunette’s shoulder blades and came with the pulsating shivers running down Hiro’s back. Both of them silenced to mere breathing, staying in that position until every shiver had calmed down.

“I needed that.” Hiro was still slightly out of breath, but he smiled sweetly anyway and felt Iru slip out of him. He turned his hips so that he wouldn’t lay down in his own cum and rested on his back. The silver-head dug the nightstand and brought out a piece of paper to wipe up the mess on the bed and between the brunette’s legs. “Hey.” Hiro pulled at the silver-head’s arm as he tried to clean him up. “Kiss.” He leant up and Iru let the brunette bring him down with him.

“I’m sorry, everything went too fast…” Iru was a little ashamed that he had been dragged into this a little too hard and forgotten to shower the other with kisses at every given point.

“Nooo, it was perfect.” Hiro almost sounded like he was whining. “I needed it rough and you delivered. We can kiss now.” The brunette sought his lips and kissed the silver-head softly. “I’m so tired, it’s been a rough day.”

“Mh, we should sleep. It’s work day tomorrow as well.” Iru kissed the brunette just as softly.

“Not until you kiss me enough times to make up the ones we never shared before.”

“Fine, come here.” Iru pulled Hiro close to him and they entangled both legs and fingers. Their lips locked and kisses were shared unconditionally between them. In moments like this the only thing that was on his mind was how beautiful Hiro was and how much he loved him. There was no other who could draw so many feelings from him than this particular brunette and this spark between was stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The bad title and summary is intentional. I don't really want to promise too much already, but this is the start of some kind of series and I'm kind of just putting this out there to stir up some interest. It'll probably be edited as I continue to write it.


End file.
